


I'm Real

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [101]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prompty thing!! :D Adam finally gets out of hell(the why and how could be up to you) and goes confront Dean and Sam. But late in his first night out, starts panicking, and despite being royally pissed off goes to Sam for comfort, cuz at least Sam knows what it was like in the cage. They can end up hooking up, or not I'm not overly fussed, but Sam is very sweet and tender either way. If they do end up together, Dean finds them cuddling in a blanket nest in Sam's room the next morning :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Real

Adam opened his eyes, and he looked around. He had no idea where he was. No idea how he got out, but he did.

And he didn’t feel Michael in him. He was alone inside his body.

Adam stood up and wiped the dirt of his hands. He started walking. He was bent on finding Sam and Dean. He was going to figure out why he was left behind.

_

It had taken him a while to find the two, but he did. He was amazed at where they were living.

Adam walked up to the door and raised his hand. Adam paused for a moment, wondering if this was real. If he was really out of the Cage.

Flashbacks started running through Adam’s mind. What Lucifer did. What Michael did.

Before Adam realized it, he was on the ground, shaking, gripping himself, trying to calm down.

Adam got up and pounded on the door, trying to push the flashbacks away. He kept pounding until the door opened and he was staring at Sam.

Sam froze, eyes growing wide. He mouth dropped open and he mouthed  _Adam_.

"Hey." Adam said. "I’m back."

"Adam…" Sam said, finding his voice. "You’re…how…but…"

"I don’t know. Why didn’t you come back for me? Why didn’t you  _come back!?_  I was alone. I was with  _two_  angry archangels!  _You left me!!_ ”

"Adam…god, Adam…" Sam said. Dean came out to investigate what was going on and he froze when he saw Adam.

"Holy…" Dean muttered. "Adam?"

"Hey." Adam said, turning to look at Dean. Adam stood there, shaking with anger, not even able to figure out how to start expressing what he was feeling.

Sam took a step forward, raising his hand to touch Adam, and Adam flinched, taking a step back.

Sam went pale, seeing Adam’s reaction, and Adam watched Sam’s eye grow watery.

"Adam…god…" Sam whispered, emotion filling his voice. Adam stared at him, and he recognized the pain going through his eyes, and Adam slowly walked forward, and Sam embraced him in a tight hug.

"Get in here. Get some food in you, Adam." Sam murmured. "We’ll get you a room set up."

Adam walked into the bunker and slowly tried to settle down.

Flashbacks kept wracking his brain, and Adam kept shaking, kept getting shoved back with memories of the Pit.

_

By the time night fell, Adam was shaking on the couch, overwhelmed with everything and his memories that were too much for a lifetime.

He shook and sobbed quietly, holding his head in his hands.

He heard a noise from the doorway, and he jumped, afraid, until he saw Sam.

"Sam…" Adam said, pain, hurt, and at least 50 more emotions running through him.

Sam moved over and gripped Adam tightly, tears coming to his own eyes, while Adam sobbed in his arms.

"This is real, Adam. I’m real. You’re here. This is real. It’s real. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I won’t, I promise. I’d rather go to Hell again before I let anyone or anything come close to you, Adam." Sam said.

He sat with Adam, rocking his brother back and forth, until he had calmed down.

Sam pulled back, wiping away the snot and the tears from Adam’s face.

He pressed his forehead against Adam’s, cradling Adam’s head in his hands.

"Everything here is real, Adam. I’m real." Sam tilted his head slightly, and his lips pressed softly to Adam’s.

Adam melted into the touch of Sam, and when they broke, he pressed himself against Sam’s chest.

"I have you." Sam murmured.

_

When Dean went to go wake up Sam the next morning, he found Adam and Sam pressed together, cuddling and smiling, eyes closed.

Dean nodded, turning around and leaving the two to what they wished.


End file.
